The Power of Retribution
by Alias001
Summary: No true summary yet. FemHarry! Threesome pairing! It's Highschool DxD! What did you expect? Don't like? LEAVE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Lilith Potter always knew she was different. For starters, she had naturally white hair and a very odd eye color, a kind of pale purple, along with a very pale complexion. The fact that she felt more comfortable and powerful at night whereas she felt uncomfortable if not straight up weakened in daylight was just another oddity.

She became even more aware of just how different she was when she started her education at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Everyone was either jealous of her talent in magic or in awe. The teachers called her a prodigy. Though everyone was quite wary of her when people learned that things had an odd tendency of exploding whenever Lilith got angry, frustrated or upset in general. In fact, her magic was indeed more powerful whenever she was indulging in one of the seven deadly sins, most notably whenever she was either angry or feeling prideful. The fact that the more destructive magics was were particularly easy for her was a mere icing on the cake. Her favorites so far was the Reductor-curse and the Exploding charm.

Due to the rather disturbing gap in power between herself and her peers, she didn't really have any real friends who genuinely cared and wanted to be her friend for who she was and not because she was powerful. But that didn't mean that she was without friends, her best friend was the muggleborn witch Hermione Granger. Especially after she saved the young witch from a mountain troll.

In fact, the muggleborn witch remained one of Lilith's few genuine friends over the following years. Even after the third year where some form of metaphorical shackles were shattered and powers beyond human capacities were unleashed. It was quite obvious that the power stemmed from non-human heritage, especially when Lilith killed a swarm of dementors, completely destroying them on both the physical and spiritual plane of existence with a blast of pale purple energy. This awakening prompted the two girls to research the source of Lilith's power, and they found some answers, but not all of them.

The Power of Destruction, the hereditary power of the Bael-clan of pureblood Devils, was the closest thing to what Lilith did, leading them to suspect that Lilith's power was some sort of mutated variant and that she had the blood of the Bael-clan coursing through her veins. Lilith's _diabolical _heritage was only supplemented when she sprouted her wings for the first time. Four, admittedly skinny (almost skeletal), bat-like wings, with a _full-sized_ pair and a smaller set beneath the _full-sized _ones, sprouted out of her back. It also explained to both of them why Lilith had hit puberty early and why she was already sporting a very buxom figure for her age, much to envy of her female peers and even some of the older girls… including Hermione. Though the witch did find some semblance of comfort in the fact that Lilith had been more or less oblivious of her well developed figure and didn't understand why most girls had been glaring enviously at her chest.

Even though the book claimed that Devils had gone extinct ages ago, but they pretty much instantly dismissed it since Lilith was living proof that Devils were still around. The Devil/something-hybrid had been feeling some sort of instinctual urge to do something she didn't really know what it was. And it was an urge that she simply couldn't ignore. Eventually, roughly around Christmas, the urge lead her (and Hermione, who had been following her) to a hidden storage room. Inside the room was a crapton of various kinds of junk and magical artifacts. It was one of the artifacts that Lilith felt drawn to, one half of a chess set made of some sort of crystal. As the Devil/something-hybrid was fidgeting with a chess piece, specifically the king-piece, it literally sank into her chest and not just into her cleavage when she accidentally dropped it. The strange thing was that she didn't feel any different from before it entered her.

The girls took the remaining pieces with them to their dormitory and it was there something really weird happened. Lilith had been playing with her owl, Hedwig, when a magic circle sprung to life underneath the owl, producing a blinding bright light.

Once the light died down and the two girls regained their sight, which took a bit longer for Lilith due to her _diabolical_ heritage, it didn't reveal the snowy owl Lilith and Hermione knew as Hedwig. Instead, it revealed a rather cute girl with pale skin wearing a snowy owl-themed dress. The little girl was also wearing a white feathered cloak with an owl-shaped hood. She didn't have any _real _fingernails nor did she have normal eyes, instead she had very short, but still very real, talons and a pair of yellow owl-like ones. Completing the look was the snowy owl feathers in the little girl's hair.

"Hedwig?" Asked Lilith hesitantly the little owl-themed girl, who perked up and turned towards the Devil/something-hybrid.

"Master!" Exclaimed the owl-themed girl happily as she made a dive towards her apparent master, Lilith, crashing into the more buxom girl with her head pretty much buried in Lilith's chest.

"Whelp. This definitely isn't something you see every day, even in the wizarding world if I'd have to take a guess." Exclaimed Hermione teasingly while chuckling at Lilith's misfortune, who was looking very uncomfortable and confused at her situation.

"Is it really you Hedwig?"

"Yup! That's my name!" Exclaimed the owl-themed girl, who was by now confirmed to be Hedwig, happily as she basically rubbed her face against Lilith's rather large chest.

"This 'oughta be the weirdest Christmas I have ever had." Deadpanned Hermione at the sight of her female friend and the former normal owl rubbing her face against the Devil/something-hybrid's chest in a somewhat perverted manner.

"And I say that this 'oughta be the best Christmas I have ever had. I've always wanted a younger sibling… and actual family." Exclaimed Lilith in response while muttering the last bit to herself as she wrapped one arm around Hedwig and the other one around Hermione, who clearly heard her muttering and returned the hug. Which finally broke the waterworks, making Lilith start crying tears of happiness at the affection, being somewhat overwhelmed due to being very unused to getting any form of positive kind of physical affection. Eventually, the Devil/something-hybrid fell asleep in the embrace of her new familiar and female friend, who after realizing that she had fallen asleep cooperated with each other to get Lilith into her bed. Though they did leave her clothes on since she tended to sleep in the nude whenever she went to sleep on her own accord, something that was apparently a common thing amongst the female members of the Bael-clan and the female children of members of the Bael-clan who became part of other clans and families through marriage.

Another common trait amongst the female members of the Bael-clan was a rather infamous lack of care for a few things such as nudity and modesty. A trait that Lilith displayed through her habit of sleeping naked, even to the rather extreme extent that she was fully capable of stripping herself in her sleep, and a bad habit of not bothering to put any clothes on within the girl's dormitory. Much to the dismay and envy of the other girls. Though for some reason, Lilith had caught Hermione staring at her with drool coming out of her mouth and blood running out of her nose occasionally whenever Lilith did wander around within the female dorm in the nude.

Anyway, the following morning, Christmas Day, Lilith was still asleep in her bed… and she was naked… again, having stripped herself down to nothing at some point in her sleep (quite how she could strip herself down to nothing in her sleep and doing so without waking anyone up was something of a mystery that Hermione had decided that she was better off not knowing the answer of), the Devil/something-hybrid's female friend, Hermione Granger had let her curiosity get the better of her and was currently fidgeting with one of the chess pieces she and Lilith had retrieved in her hand, specifically one of the two bishops. She was still wearing her sleep wear, a nightgown, while she was doing this.

"What are you? You're clearly connected to the king piece inside Lilith somehow, but how the two of you are connected to each other is something I don't understand, but will learn." Muttered Hermione to herself. If it wasn't for the fact that her friend was asleep she would probably have said what she just said a bit louder. Sending a glance at the sleeping Devil/something-hybrid, the witch absently noticed that the owl-themed girl, previously simply known as the snowy owl Hedwig, was absent, despite the fact that the witch knew that the owl-themed girl had been sleeping next to the girl who she called master (way too happily for Hermione's tastes) last night. "Stripped herself down to nothing again. *sigh* you're one lucky girl Lilith. And she accidentally kicked the covers off again." As Hermione said that, she walked up to her friend's bed to pull the covers over Lilith. As she did it, the more buxom girl suddenly grabbed Hermione's nightgown and pulled her down onto the bed next to herself. The fact that she grabbed the witch's ass with one hand and had the other hand on the witch's lower back made Hermione blush. Hermione was about to either struggle to get free from the Devil/something-hybrid's embrace… or return the embrace… until said Devil/something-hybrid woke up.

"Good morning Hermione." Exclaimed Lilith absentmindedly, either not realizing the position they were in… or simply not caring.

"Good morning Lilith." Deadpanned Hermione in response. "Could you maybe let go of me?" At that Lilith glanced down and saw the position she and the witch was in, before returning her gaze to Hermione's face.

"I could… but don't wanna!" At that, the more buxom girl simply took a firmer hold of the witch in her embrace, showing no intentions of letting go.

"Lilith, could you please let go of me."

"Nope!"

"Let go."

"Nope!"

"Let go."

"Nope!"

"Lilith Azrael Potter! Let go of me right now or I swear to god, I will find and destroy your hidden stash of photos from that time we essentially did a catwalk in nothing but our underwear together."

"*GASP* you wouldn't!?"

"Ohhoho. I would."

"Oh please, you'd just destroy half of them and keep the other half. And the half you'd keep are the photos of me."

"… damn it. I hate it sometimes when you're right."

"Hehehe."

"Okay! That's enough Lilith. If you don't let go of me right now we'll both miss breakfast."

"Damn it."

A while later in the great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, quite a good amount of people were still there for the holidays, and two of them were currently enjoying being the annoyance of a certain Slytherin, by singing a parody of a classical Christmas song.

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Malfoy smells! He just ate a rotten egg!…" so on and so forth sang both Lilith and the younger girl in Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, much to the amusement of everyone but Malfoy, who was just annoyed at the girls childish behavior. Personally, Lilith was enjoying the opportunity to be childish since she hadn't had the chance when she was younger, and the fact that Luna was something of an enabler for her spikes of childish behavior was just a happy coincidence. The Devil/something-hybrid did also privately hope that Luna wasn't joking when she said that she wouldn't mind sleeping with Lilith (and not just in the most literal interpretation).

Same-sex-relationships weren't exactly common in the wizarding world, but not exactly frowned upon either… at least when it was between two or more women. Hermione have guessed that it was because of the fact that two or more women could impregnate each other through the use of the rather recent Genitalia-potion. A potion that made the drinker temporarily adopt the genitalia of the opposite gender until the potion was fully digested. According to a lesbian couple amongst the older students, the potion didn't actually taste too bad considering what it allowed them to do.

Lilith did try to brew the potion on one occasion but the only result she got was the potion exploding in her face. The accidental result of that incident was Lilith getting a nosebleed every time she got _excited _for an entire week straight, which pretty much confirmed her sexual preference for women.

The rest of the year flew by without much happening along the way. That is unless Lilith finally learning how the chess pieces, now known as Evil Pieces, worked and what their purpose was. The reincarnation of other beings into Devils and the creation of a Peerage. Lilith's first two pieces being her friends Hermione and Luna, using queen piece and the two bishops to reincarnate the two witches into Devils respectively. They also learned, through some thorough research that Lilith's middle name, Azrael, wasn't a coincidence but the name of one of the two founders of the Peverell-clan, the clan that the Potters were descendants of. Azrael, the angel of death, and Thanatos, the Greek god of death, the first grim reapers. Which solved the mystery that was the other half of Lilith's heritage. She was a Devil/Reaper-hybrid.

With the reincarnation of the two witches into Devils, something unique was discovered by the members of the Peerage about not only themselves but also Lilith's set of Evil Pieces. The demonic chess set appeared to have the power to reawaken the supernatural heritage that laid dormant in the two witches' _blood_. Not only reincarnating them as Devils, but also reawakening their dormant heritage, resulting in them being reincarnated as Devil/something-else-hybrids. An attribute that prompted the Devil/Reaper-hybrid to start referring to the pieces as Rude Awakening Pieces, something of a joke on the fact that they were based on Evil Pieces that had been modified to reawaken dormant supernatural heritage. In Hermione's case, an until recently extinct subspecies of nekomata known as a Hellcat, a pair of cat ears sprouting from the top of her head and two cattails sprouting from her lower back, just above her ass, with an appearance similar to blue fire. And in Luna's case, another until recently extinct subspecies of nekomata, Cheshire Cat. The awakening of Luna's supernatural heritage caused her dirty-blonde hair to gain pale blue stripes and a pair of cat ears in the respective colors of her hair, along with a pair of striped cattails (which were akin to the tail of a Maine Coon, thick, fluffy (and very soft according to Lilith)).

On a side note, the two newly reincarnated girls' figures were starting to _develop _at an _accelerated _rate, gaining more buxom figures closer in shape to their _king_, much to the envy of their peers, particularly Ginny Weasley. The fact that Luna was getting particularly clingy to her _king_ didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Not that Lilith was complaining about it. In fact, the Devil/Reaper-hybrid enjoyed the sensation of Luna's rather rapidly developing figure touching her, especially when the Cheshire Cat/Devil-hybrid clung to her _king _from behind.

While the newly formed Peerage didn't have a concrete plan, the _king _definitely had the full intention of contacting her fellow Devils, specifically the one she discovered, through some help (bribery) from the goblins, was her godmother, Venelana Gremory (née Bael). Her mother's, Lily Potter née Evans (true name, Nerine Bael), older sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

If there was one thing that the high class Devil known as Rias Gremory, anyone really, valued above everything else, it was family. So learning of a cousin she didn't know she had, she had mixed feelings about it. And said cousin would be coming over to Japan over the summer had her excited about meeting her cousin and the members of their Peerage, which apparently only consisted of three people, including her cousin.

The cousin was apparently the child of her aunt, Nerine Bael, her mother's younger sister, who the Underworld lost contact with twelve years ago. Nerine had volunteered to infiltrate the Wizarding world under the identity of Lily Evans. She had sent reports regularly about the general situation of the Wizarding world to the people in charge of the politics at the time, as well as send letters privately to her family detailing her romance with the wizard known as James Potter, who she eventually married.

Anyway, Rias was a bit startled when the fireplace suddenly flared flames of green, and out of the fireplace stepped her mother, who was shortly followed by three girls, all of whom was younger than Rias by about three years, though one of them looked about a year younger than the other two, making her four years younger than Rias. All three of the girls had rather buxom figures, but one seemed to have been sporting her figure for a larger amount of time than the other two, since hers was more developed than the other two.

The most buxom one had naturally white hair, a very pale complexion and pale purple eyes. Her presence carried for some reason a sense of dread that could only be described as a cold chill of death, indicating that she wasn't just a Devil but also something else, and it wasn't human.

The first one of the other two girls, the second most buxom of the three, was a bushy haired brunette. Her presence felt similar to Koneko's presence but at the same time different. In addition to the demonic presence produced by being a Devil, this girl's presence also carried a sensation of a warm flame.

The youngest one of the new arrivals had a rather buxom figure for her age, by human standards, suggesting that her supernatural heritage hadn't been active for long. She had a strange striped mixed of dirty-blonde and pale blue hair. This girl carried a presence somewhat similar to the previous girl, _diabolical _mixed in with a sensation that could only be described as a sense of catlike mischief.

The fact that they arrived via Floo, a rather outdated system of transportation which was apparently still being used by the Wizarding world, pretty much sealed the deal that one of them was Rias' cousin.

Once Venelana and the new arrivals got rid of the ash that, to their collective annoyance, got stuck on their clothes. The girl with dirty-blonde-and-pale-blue-striped hair got rid of the ash stuck on her in a rather comical fashion. She sneezed. Which caused the release of the glamour that hid non-human features, in her case, a pair of cat ears and a pair of striped cattails. The fact that the tails were best described as being fluffier than the average nekomata suggested that the dirty-blonde-and-pale-blue-stripe haired girl belonged to a subspecies.

In response to seeing the glamour of the dirty-blonde-and-pale-bluenet drop, the bushy haired brunette simply rolled her eyes before sending a glance towards and holding a silent conversation with the white haired girl who eventually nodded, prompting the brunette to drop her own glamour. Causing a pair of cat ears to appear on the top of her head and a pair of cattails to _sprout _from her lower back, just above her ass. All of the catlike features sporting an appearance similar to blue flames.

"Rias my dear, this is your cousin and her Peerage. I would introduce them myself, but I think it would be more appropriate if they introduced themselves." Stated Venelana to her daughter while promoting the other girls to follow her encouragement.

"Sure. My name is Lilith Azrael Potter, the king of my little Peerage. And I'm a Devil/Reaper-hybrid. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, cousin." Exclaimed the white haired girl, now identified as Rias' cousin, Lilith Potter, with a slightly over dramatic bow. "Ladies."

"Oh! That's our que! Hello everyone! I am Luna Lovegood, Lilith's bishop. And I, like my king, is a hybrid between a Devil and something else. In my case, a Cheshire Cat." Exclaimed Luna with a giggle of mischief at the end while swaying her tails behind as she made an equally over dramatic bow as her king.

"And I'm Lilith's oldest genuine friend and queen. The name's Hermione Granger. I'm a Devil/Hellcat-hybrid." Exclaimed Hermione while fondly shaking her head at her fellow Peerage-members antics with a smile on her face, indicating that she was more than used to their antics.

Nobody noticed Koneko's eyes widening when she heard what species two of the guests were in addition of being Devils. As far as she knew, the Hellcat and Cheshire Cat were extinct subspecies of the nekomata. It shouldn't be possible to find any members of either species of either gender. She decided to take it upon herself to voice out the unasked question.

"The Cheshire Cat and Hellcat are extinct subspecies of the nekomata. If your claim about your secondary species are true, then how is it even possible?" The fact that Koneko rarely spoke, let alone this much in one go, made everyone in the room start paying closer attention and turn said attention towards the king of the relatively recent Peerage for answers. Something that made Lilith blush when she realized that everyone's eyes were on her.

"That would be because of my rather unique set of Evil Pieces. Or as I like to call them, Rude Awakening Pieces."

"Are these pieces capable of not only reincarnating other beings into Devils, but also reawaken dormant supernatural heritage, producing hybrids between Devils and other species?" Asked Venelana suddenly, earning looks of surprise from everyone in the room.

"As far as I know, yes. Why?" Exclaimed Lilith.

"I believe that, it is in the greatest likelihood that the set of these, Rude Awakening Pieces as you call them, were originally your mother's set, Lilith. But she either forgot or, more likely, left them behind at Hogwarts. Though whether or not she intended you to have the pieces is probably something that we will never find out." Exclaimed Venelana, before sending a glance at a clock and realizing just how late it was, but decided not to do anything about it. Instead she simply sat on the couch and listened to Rias and her Peerage getting to know Lilith and her Peerage.

The kids spent a few more minutes just chatting with each other, mostly about the difference between their respective paths of magic, the more experienced practitioners of demonic magic even agreed to teach the _rookies _in exchange for them teaching them whatever art the wizarding world could offer the more experienced Devils, to the best of their abilities. They also didn't take offense when Luna told them (rather bluntly) that none of them possessed the gift necessary for divination (or in simpler terms, precognition), unlike Hermione (though professor Trelawney's rather poor choice of words might have been the biggest cause of Hermione's severe disbelief in divination). The kings eventually got to a mutual agreement, and that was to never let Rias' queen, Akeno Himejima, who's a sadist, learn how use the Cruciatus Curse, also known as the Torture Curse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Due to the very large amount of time that the Cheshire Cat has been an extinct species, until the recent intervention of Lilith Potter through the use of her Rude Awakening Pieces, the knowledge of the natural magical abilities of the species had been lost for a very long time to the clutches of time. As a result, the first Cheshire Cat in the last few millennia, Luna Lovegood, had to learn just what she was capable of on her own.

During the first few days after her reincarnation from a human witch into a Cheshire Cat/Devil-hybrid, she had found herself suddenly appearing in locations that she simply wished to be in. Apparently, Cheshire Cats had the power to be everywhere and nowhere simultaneously, an extremely powerful form of teleportation, the only limitation/limiter being their own will and sense of desire. Simply put, if a Cheshire Cat wanted to be somewhere, they could simply appear there unless they didn't want to. And Luna had been abusing her newfound power to be everywhere and nowhere simultaneously to sneak into Lilith's dorm and bed, without clothes, at night and share a bed with her king. And considering that neither one of them really cared about sharing a bed with each other, in the nude, they simply continued to do so. Considering that the two girls involved were genuinely enjoying the sensation that was the touch of each other's skin and physical affection. The affection between the two girls has been developing from the affection akin to the kind shared between a pair of sisters into the kind of shared between a pair of lovers over the course of the remainder of the school year, even if they aren't willing to go beyond sleeping together in the most literal sense just yet.

In fact all three members of the Peerage has stated amongst each other that they didn't mind a threefold relationship between each other, though they did all agree that they wouldn't indulge in any sexual activity unless both (or all three) of the involved parties were willing. They did however agree that they wouldn't get the Genitalia-potion involved until the youngest member of the little harem was at least legally recognized as adults, and that whoever ingested it would use protection until everyone involved deemed themselves ready for the responsibility of parenthood. It didn't however mean that the little harem wasn't willing to engage in the safer kind of sexual activity, lesbian sex.

Anyway, it had been a bit over a week since the king of the British Peerage, Lilith Potter, met her cousin, Rias Gremory. The fact the Devil/Reaper-hybrid had been been spending the nights she's been in Japan sharing her bed with either her queen, bishop or both of them pretty much every night, didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the mostly Japanese Peerage. While sharing a bed on occasion wasn't uncommon among Peerages, the rather frequent amount of times the British Peerage did so was quite worrying to Rias and the rest of her Peerage. Though considering that they didn't show the supposed symptoms of having sex at breakfast, it was somewhat relieving knowing that they were only sleeping together in the most literal interpretation of the phrase.

Rias felt more than a little disturbed by the explanation Hermione gave her. The redhead's cousin had been having a very disturbing amount of nightmares recently and the most effective method of not only getting rid of the nightmares but also making her king calm down was physical affection and comfort. Rias decided to confront her cousin about the nightmares during a session of what Lilith called _amateur spellcrafting_. The Devil/Reaper-hybrid had just completed her very first spell of her own creation. While the spell could technically speaking be used by anyone who could perform feats of magic, the intended method of casting the spell was through the magic of the wizarding world. And the spell that Lilith had created was given the very appropriate name of the Bone-Destruction Curse. Its mechanics were simple, effective and probably very painful. It fired a magical projectile that completely shattered the bones of whatever limb it hit. The most terrifying thing about the curse was that it could shatter a bone in the leg or arm just as easily the rib cage, spine or skull.

Rias couldn't suppress the shiver of horror at the sight of seeing her cousin shatter one of the several samples of actual bones with her newly invented curse. The fact that she had already done so with the other samples indicated that she wasn't just testing her curse at this point but also, if Rias had to take a guess, venting out her frustrations she had built up over the years. Maybe not the healthiest method of venting out one's frustrations and pent up anger, magically breaking bones, but at least she was getting it out of her system. One Lilith got tired enough, which was sort of humorously enough just as she shattered the last bone, Rias found her safe enough to talk to again.

"Feeling better Lilith?" Asked Rias, somewhat rhetorically, as she emerged from the spot she had been taking cover (hiding) behind since the seventh bone, which was when Lilith had started to intentionally overpower her curse, a desk.

"*pant**pant* more or less." Exclaimed Lilith in a satisfied, but clearly exhausted, tone, while panting. She had a rather worrying amount tearing in her clothes and a few minor cuts, obviously caused by the bone shards that she sent flying in pretty much every available direction due to her overpowering her Bone-Destruction Curse, causing the bones to shatter more violently (basically explode). "I'd say that it was a very successful, and frankly quite fun, series of tests. What were you doing behind that desk anyway Rias?"

"Well… you did start making bones explode after the seventh one, so I simply… hit the deck, so to speak." Rias' rather blunt deadpan caused her cousin to blush in embarrassment.

"Uhm, oops? Sorry."

"Meh. Hakuna Matata."

"…what?"

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Please don't start singing."

"What?"

"Please don't tell me that you haven't heard of the Lion King."

"Oh! I loved that movie as a kid. I honestly found Timon and Pumba very funny!"

"Same here!" At that the two devils just broke down into a fit of laughter, with the younger one ending up on the floor clutching her sides where she eventually fell asleep due to both physical and magical exhaustion. Rias simply just shook her head and picked up her cousin and carried her over to the couch, that surprisingly hadn't been harmed at all, where she let her cousin lie down and sleep, using her own lap as a pillow for her cousin. And it was to this sight that the other members of Lilith's Peerage walked in upon, but they quickly left once Rias made a _hush_-gesture before shooing them away, silently telling them that she would take care of her cousin. The two devils remained like this for about an hour before Lilith woke up from her unexpected nap.

"No nightmares this time Lilith?" Asked Rias suddenly.

"Eeeep!" Shouted Lilith in surprise, only to calm down as she realized it was just Rias. "How do you even know about that?"

"I asked Hermione." Answered Rias calmly as she observed her collect her clothes and starting to put them back on with a sweatdrop (and yes! Lilith had stripped herself down to nothing after only ten minutes in her sleep). Rias would probably never admit it out of pride, but she was slightly impressed by her cousin's ability to strip herself down to nothing and how fast she was capable of doing it, in her sleep. "I'm might not know much about whatever problems occurring in the wizarding world, but if there's anything I'm sure of it is that I'm a Gremory, and for us, family is important. And a cousin having, what I assume, magically induced nightmares is definitely worrying." At that, the Devil/Reaper-hybrid, who had managed to get her underwear on, just sat down on the couch and for a while just stared at her cousin. Not sure if what she had done made things better or worse, Rias simply gave her cousin a hug, with Lilith's head ending up resting on Rias larger chest. This action finally broke the waterworks and Lilith started crying. "There there. We can talk about it once you've finished." Exclaimed Rias comfortingly as she continued hugging her crying cousin while occasionally giving her a pat on either her back or head. Eventually, Lilith stopped crying and she more or less confessed that her nightmares might have be caused by a link she unwilling shared with the infamous wizard known as Lord Voldemort, a name that had made itself known even in the supernatural world.

Apparently the dark wizard had been making pacts the Devils of the organization known as the Khaos Brigade, assassinating various figures that were important to the various pantheons in exchange for power, earning himself a spot on pretty much every single pantheon's blacklist. In fact, pretty much every single pantheon has put a bounty on the dark wizard's head. It was probably one of the few things that all of the pantheons ever agreed upon, even some of the more neutral factions of the supernatural world had a bone to pick with the dark wizard. The most notable one being the Hades and the Reapers. Apparently Voldemort had used a rather nasty method that had been banned to escape the clutches of death, and Hades was pissed because of it. With the knowledge that a multi-pantheon criminal was responsible for not only her cousin's misery and the death of her aunt, Rias got understandably angry and vowed to her cousin that she would assist when possible and would gladly disintegrate Voldemort if necessary, but would try to restrain herself to simply maiming him in order to give Lilith the satisfaction of killing him, since he was responsible for the hell Lilith had suffered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Lilith could honestly say that this summer had been the best summer in her entire life so far. For starters, she didn't have to spend it with the Dursleys, who she was very glad that she wasn't related to at all, and instead got to spend it with the Peerage and her cousin, Rias Gremory, and her Peerage. Sadly, it was already reaching the end of August and with it the start of September and the start of the fourth year at Hogwarts. Fortunately there was something fun saved for the end of summer as a letter addressed to Lilith arrived by the Weasley-family's owl, Errol, who crashed into Akeno's chest, much to the queen's surprise and minor sadistic amusement.

"Errol!" Exclaimed both Lilith and Hermione in unison, earning a giggle from the Devil/Cheshire Cat while the others were mostly just surprised and confused at the owl's crash landing of an entrance.

"Does the wizarding world really deliver all their mail with owls?" Exclaimed Rias' knight, Yuuto Kiba, in a tone of disbelief, despite having already met Lilith's pet-owl-turned-familiar, Hedwig. Who interestingly enough got along very well with his king's and his own familiars. His comment earned him questioning looks from pretty much everyone at the table. "What?"

"Oh nothing. What does the letter say Lilith?" Asked Akeno in a curious tone, while removing Errol from her plate as the king of the British Peerage took and read the letter.

"It's an invitation, from the Weasleys…" started Lilith, only to pause as her queen groaned, which earned the Devil/Hellcat-hybrid some strange looks from the mostly Japanese Peerage. "to the finals of the Quidditch World Cup which will be held at a disclosed location somewhere in England."

"Quidditch is a sport played by wizards and witches hundreds of feet in the air on brooms, right?" Asked Akeno curiously, having heard of the sport but never enough to have a good understanding about it.

"Yes. It is essentially basketball hundreds of feet in the air where the players also have to worry about getting hit by living cannonballs." Deadpanned Hermione.

"Weirdest sport ever. Of all time." Deadpanned Koneko, voicing out her opinion about the sport while simultaneously contributing her piece to the conversation.

"And a wizard would probably say the same thing about any Devil-sport." Quipped Luna, silencing the entire table for roughly a whole minute.

"She's right you know. Anyway, why did you groan when these… Weasleys were mentioned, Hermione?" Wondered Rias, getting the feeling that Hermione wasn't the only one in her cousin's Peerage that loathed the Weasleys. And her feeling got confirmed when both the Devil/Reaper-hybrid and the Devil/Hellcat-hybrid groaned in unison, her cousin even went so far as to slam her head into the table, faceplanting into her breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon, with the sound of a _spat._

"It's not the entire family we loathe…" began Hermione as her king removed her face from her plate, causing a piece of bacon that had stuck itself to her face to fall off.

"It's the knuckleheaded moron who can't take a hint that is the youngest male in the family. Ronald _the Dumbass _Weasley." Deadpanned Lilith as she grabbed a sheet of paper in order to remove some scrambled egg from her face.

"Excuse me for asking, but what hint are you talking about?" Asked Kiba.

"He kept _hitting on_ the two of us _despite_ the fact that we made it _very_ clear for him that _neither one of us like __**boys!**_" Deadpanned Hermione.

"Oh? OH!" Exclaimed Kiba, before his eyes widened as he blushed, realizing the implications of what Hermione just said.

"Anyway, are you gonna accept the invitation or not my king?" Asked Luna, bringing the conversation back on the original topic.

"Hm… as fun as it has been in Japan, I miss my home country. Shitty weather and all." Stated Lilith calmly. "I think it's about time we return the favor."

"What do you mean?" Wondered Akeno, who had been petting Errol ever since she removed the owl from her plate.

"I'm inviting the rest of you to join me and my Peerage of course." Clarified Lilith, surprising the mostly Japanese Peerage. "So what do you say? Ya in or out?" There was a moment of silence until the members of the mostly Japanese Peerage voiced their respective responses.

"Sounds fun."

"I'm game."

"Meh. Why not?"

"It seems that we're unanimous, we're coming with you." Exclaimed Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Rias respectively, in exact order.

"Yay! In that case, everyone take a hold off the letter." Exclaimed Lilith happily, earning a groan from her queen and bishop, and a "Huh?" from the mostly Japanese Peerage. "It's a password triggered portkey."

"Oh."

"Well! What are ya waiting for!? Grab on and hold on tight!" And with that, every Devil at the left their seats and took a hold of the letter. Once she checked that everyone had a hold of the letter, Lilith spoke the password. "Golden Snitch."

Roughly a few seconds later, the Devils arrived at the location the portkey brought them to. The members of the respective Peerages having ended up in various positions. The British Peerage ended up in a rather suggestive position. Lilith lying down flat on her back on the ground, with her queen sitting on her with her legs around her king's hips, and her bishop pretty much sitting on her king's face.

The mostly Japanese Peerage however was a different story. Kiba could be found hanging on a branch by his waist, rather high up in a tree. And the girls ended up in a pile, with Akeno at the bottom, Koneko in the middle and Rias on top. Rias couldn't help but groan as she got off of Koneko, who in turn got off of Akeno.

"Okay, let's see here. One, two, three, four, five, six… where's Kiba?" Exclaimed Rias as she counted everyone in sight. As she said the last part, the branch that said Devil was hanging on snapped, causing the knight of the mostly Japanese Peerage to fall down. Who humorously enough let loose a legitimate Wilhelm Scream as he fell, before landing with a thud.

"I'm okay." Exclaimed Kiba weakly, before passing out.

"Oh… someone's getting kinky over there." Exclaimed Akeno teasingly to the British Peerage, prompting the queen and bishop of said Peerage to get off of their king, which also caused all three of the hybrids to blush.

"You okay Lilith?" Asked Hermione as she helped her king get to her feet.

"Urgh… white and polka dots." Groaned the Devil/Reaper-hybrid who was now sporting a nosebleed along with a clearly perverted smile, causing her bishop's blush to deepen and said bishop to giggle at the queen's own blush.

"Oh? It appears that a certain level of pervertedness runs in the family, don't you agree Rias?"

"What!? W-w-what are you implying!?" Stuttered Rias at Akeno's teasing. Which only caused the ravenette queen to start laughing teasingly.

Luckily, before the friendly argument could continue, a certain family of redheads showed up. The Weasleys, simply couldn't help but stare at the scene happening in front of them. The twins, Fred and George Weasley, seemed to have the taken the situation somewhat better than the rest of the family. They were simply happy for the girl that they come to view as a second little sister. Their mother, Molly Weasley, looked like she was about to explode since she obviously hadn't anticipated that Lilith would bring extras with her, and Hermione and Luna didn't count as extras. Arthur was just happy for Lilith, but did seem a bit worried about just who she brought with her.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Weasleys inbound!" Exclaimed Luna suddenly, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the dirty-blonde-and-pale-bluenet, in a somewhat joking tone. Seeing that everyone was looking at her, she jabbed her thumb towards the family in question, which everyone followed with their gaze. Upon seeing that neither Ron nor Ginny was with them the other hybrids let loose a sigh of relief, since they really didn't want to deal with the youngest children of the Weasleys right away anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Rias Gremory and her Peerage only needed a minute to understand why her/their king's cousin loathed being around Ron Weasley, and why she shamelessly called him a dumbass who couldn't take a hint. And they simply couldn't help but agree with Lilith's assessment of him after meeting the idiot.

He was loud, lazy, somewhat rude and he simply wouldn't look anyone of the girls, except for his sister and Koneko, in the eyes when speaking to them. He even tried to grab Lilith's ass when she wasn't looking, but was thankfully stopped by Lilith using her demonic aura to intimidate him into backing off. And what she said when she did so was quite amusing to the Devils.

"Keep your hands to yourself _Weasley_. There's only two sets of hands that get to touch my ass, and those hands belong to my queen and bishop." Stated Lilith firmly. Releasing her demonic presence to emphasize her point and increase her intimidation-factor. As she said the last part, she sat down on the couch within the enchanted tent, the members of her Peerage joining in beside her, with Luna snuggling into her king's side. Who decided to be a bit childish and blew Ron a raspberry, while Hermione decided to be more mature, but intentionally not subtle. Reaching behind Lilith's back and putting a hand on her king's hip, who just wrapped her arms around her girls' lower backs and put her hands on their respective hips. An action that only seemed to piss Ron off, if the very ineffective glare he sent the girls who used to call him a friend.

The friendship between Lilith Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were firmly broken apart when the female members of the group made their respective preference of not only gender but also each other known, roughly around the first half of the first semester of the third year. Neither one of them _liked _boys and preferred girls, specifically each other. A _confession _that made Ron throw a major tantrum, revealing more than a few secrets and firmly shattering all semblance of trust and friendship that once existed between the former members of the former group known as the Golden Trio.

As the exchange between the former friends, now reluctant acquaintances, happened the twins started talking to the members of the mostly Japanese Peerage.

"Um, hi." Exclaimed one of the twins, though whether or not it was Fred or George was up for debate, earning the attention of the king of the mostly Japanese Peerage.

"Hello." Exclaimed Rias in an unnervingly calm tone.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you and what's your connection to Lilith?" Asked the other twin.

"The girl the two of us have come to view as a second little sister." Stated the first twin.

"Oh? Okay then. My name is Rias Gremory. And to answer your question, she's my cousin on our mothers sides."

"Oh! In that case, I'm Fred, he's George."

"Or is it that I'm Fred and he's George?"

"Is that some sort of inside joke or something? Cause it isn't funny, Fred, George." Deadpanned Rias at the twins, correctly.

"How did you know!?" Demanded both twins in unison.

"Lilith. She told me that George has a bigger nose and smaller ears than Fred. The difference is minor and most people don't pay attention to such things." Explained Rias in an amused tone and she promptly released a giggle upon seeing the twins dumbfounded expressions.

Back with Lilith, her girls and Ron, the former friends were still glaring at each other. Well, Lilith and Hermione were still glaring at Ron, while Luna was paying more attention to the girl her friendship was somewhat… unstable with, Ginny Weasley, who for some reason had a presence that was practically _bleeding _with _bloodlust_. In fact! Her presence has always had that uncomfortable sensation of bloodlust, and thanks to the mostly Japanese Peerage Luna knew that only a very few things had such a presence. Either a very powerful supernatural warmonger, a vampire or the host of a cursed supernatural weapon. And if Luna had to make a guess, it was the latter. Not willing to take any risk with potentially lethal consequences, she put most of the people in the tent under a very powerful illusion that pretty much froze everyone except Ginny and the other Devils.

"Ginny, my king, Rias…" Exclaimed Luna after casting the illusion. "I think it's best that everyone go outside."

"Right. I trust your judgment. Come along everyone. You two Ginny." Stated Lilith as she led her Peerage out of the tent.

Once outside, the Devils kept themselves at a safe distance from Ginny Weasley, the possible host of a cursed supernatural weapon, who was feeling more than a little uncomfortable while still radiating an aura of bloodlust. Luna decided to take the initiative.

"Ginny, I'll be blunt. I have my suspicions that you are possibly the host of a cursed weapon." Stated the dirty-blond-and-pale-bluenet bluntly.

"What!? I haven't touched any weapon! Let alone a cursed one!" Denied the sole daughter of the Weasley family.

"I'm not saying that you picked up a cursed weapon. I'm saying that you might have been born with one inside your soul."

"What!?"

"*sigh* let me ask you this; have you ever felt that the only solution to a problem, that could easily have been resolved through a peaceful method, was violence? Maybe more specifically, absolute carnage?" Asked Luna.

"Yes. Every time I feel frustrated, something just tells me that the only solution is absolute carnage. And that something demands blood." Admitted Ginny, very reluctantly. "I have tried to satisfy the urge by slaughtering rodents on occasion but it's never enough. I sometimes even feel very good while doing so, but also very funny at the same time." That made most of the others blush since they had a very rough idea of what she was talking about.

As essentially a rule of thumb, the hosts of cursed supernatural weapons were mostly identified as having a very overwhelming bloodlust and for being more than a little sadistic, even to the extent that they experienced pleasure in violence. And Ginny's confession effectively confirmed Luna's suspicions that the daughter of the Weasleys was the host of a cursed supernatural weapon. The only question now was what weapon was it. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) for Devils, the process of awakening a cursed weapon was very similar to the awakening of a Sacred Gear.

"Ginny Weasley." Exclaimed Lilith calmly, earning the attention of the witch in question. "I am willing to offer you a place in my Peerage and the training to control the weapon you're hosting. You see, the world is much bigger than the wizarding world. In fact, it's less than a fraction in the supernatural world."

"Okay… you're starting to scare me Lillith. What are you talking about?" Asked Ginny hesitantly.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. Hello. My name is Lilith Potter, and I'm a Devil/Reaper-hybrid." Stated Lilith calmly as she unleashed her wings to prove her point. "Now that you know what I am, are you willing become a part of my Peerage and gain the training to control your… urges?"

"Yes. I want control. Do it. I don't care what I have to do, all I want is to control these urges!"

"In that case, lie down and let us proceed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The cursed weapon that Lilith Potter's newest _piece _and sole knight, Ginny Weasley, was the host of turned out to be one of the lesser known ones. Specifically The Chikage, Blade of the Bleeding Moon.

Cursed weapons had their own system, which was quite similar to the Sacred Gear-system. And The Chikage was classified under the category of the Morph-type, causing a transformation upon speaking its phrase of awakening, which was in the case of The Chikage: _**Bleed 'em out… Chikage!**_ Another type of cursed weapon was the Attack-type, which was quite obvious on how those worked. An example of the Attack-type was the legendary spear of the Celtic hero Cú Chulainn, Gáe Bolg, The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death.

Anyway, Ginny's reincarnation consumed both of Lilith's knight-pieces, making her Lilith's sole knight. The cursed nature of The Chikage had corrupted Ginny's old dormant supernatural heritage and overwritten it with its own. Resulting in Ginny being reincarnated as what was known as a Sword-Devil, a Devil magically fused with a cursed weapon on an intimate level, even if the weapon in question wasn't a sword. Her figure, like the rest of Lilith's pieces, had started to develop at an _accelerated _rate, along with her kinetic vision and capacity to respond quickly. She was however nowhere near as buxom as her king or fellow pieces, yet. Fortunately, since her reincarnation was the most recent one in the British Peerage, her family didn't notice her more rapidly developing figure.

The games went well without any problems, even if most of the Devils, except for the most recent one, didn't really pay attention to the actual score in favor of what was happening on the actual field. Though the queen and bishop of the British Peerage had to slap their king back to her senses when the Veela-cheerleading squad of the Bulgarian team showed up, literally. While neither member of their little harem liked the idea of expanding it, including Lilith, it didn't stop the Devil/Reaper-hybrid from gaining a nosebleed, since Veela apparently attracted anyone who was attracted to women, regardless of their gender. Lilith might only have eyes for her girls, Luna and Hermione, but that doesn't mean that she couldn't resist finding other women attractive as well, even if she refused to do anything more than look out of loyalty to (and possible fear of) her girls.

It wasn't until after the games that trouble started stirring. Namely a combined assault on the fairgrounds from both Lord Voldemort's old forces and a rampaging stray devil. Fortunately for everyone, the simultaneous attacks happened on opposite sides of the fairgrounds. So the Devils let the wizards deal with Voldemort's forces, while they dealt with the Stray Devil.

Stray Devils were reincarnated Devils who no longer served a king and their demonic power had more often than not mutated into monsters. And this one was no different, having been mutated into a form resembling a freaky fusion between a stereotypical depiction of the Devil and Freddy Kruger.

Lilith couldn't hold back making a grimace of disgust upon arriving at the scene of carnage the Stray Devil had left behind. The fact that they had left bloody footprints behind them made finding the Stray Devil.

"Ladies." Exclaimed Lilith in a calm tone, despite the fact that her Peerage knew she was pissed. "I don't care how we kill this… thing. Only that we do it. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal!" Exclaimed the rest of the Peerage.

"Ginny!"

"Humph?"

"You're not partaking in this. Let the rest of us handle it."

"What!? But-"

"Think about it. You've only been a Sword-Devil for about a day whereas the rest of us has been Devils for at least a few months. Well, technically Rias and I've been what we are since we were born, but that's not the point. And I'm pretty sure that my cousin and her Peerage is here somewhere, ready to intervene if necessary. Take this as a lesson Ginny Weasley as you are no longer a human witch, as such you don't have to fight like one. You're a Sword-Devil now, and this is how Devils do battle." Exclaimed Lilith in a dramatic tone as a magic circle appeared underneath a stretched out arm. At the center of the magic circle was a triangle with a circle that was divided in two by a straight line. The mark of The Deathly Hallows, Lilith's personal crest (and possibly in the future, family-crest). From the center of the magic circle, a weapon was called forth. A triple-bladed scythe, the weapon of a Reaper, Lilith's personal scythe to be specific, which she affectionately calls Malthael. She had it forged earlier during the summer and trained herself to properly wield the weapon of the Reaper.

The British Peerage, except Ginny, engaged the Stray Devil, and the fight went rather well… that is until the Stray Devil sent the king crashing through a series of trees and the sole knight of the Peerage ran out of patience.

"*ROAR* that does it!" Screamed Ginny in frustration, summoning the cursed weapon she was the host of into her right hand. The Chikage, a katana-like sword. "**Bleed 'em out… Chikage!**" With the command to awaken the cursed sword, blood flew off the ground and started to cover Ginny while simultaneously shredding her clothes. Once the transformation was over, Ginny was now only wearing a skintight suit made of blood that only covered her privates, anything else was out in the open. With a disturbingly maniacal cackle, she joined the fray.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Once Ginny joined the fray, the Stray Devil didn't stand a chance. By the time the king of the British Peerage came back, the Stray Devil they had been fighting were just laying on the ground, limbless. And the rest of the Peerage were busy restraining Ginny from going on a crazed killing spree, by keeping her buried underneath a comically massive pile of quidditch equipment and merchandise, probably Luna's doing. Sending a few glances back and forth between the pile of quidditch equipment and merchandise and the immobilized Stray Devil, Lilith simply sighed as she walked over to the Stray Devil, forming a sphere of pale purple destructive energy in her hand as she did so.

"Not sure why I bother with this. But what the hell? See ya in hell ya bastard!" Exclaimed Lilith, talking mostly to herself, as she launched the sphere of destructive energy at the Stray Devil. Striking true, the sphere completely obliterated the Stray Devil from both the physical and spiritual plane of existence. "Boom. Maou that felt satisfying."

"Fatality! We win!" Exclaimed Luna happily, who was sitting on the top of the massive pile of quidditch equipment and merchandise, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Hate to be the party pooper. But right we need to deal with Ginny. We have to celebrate later." Exclaimed Hermione in a serious tone.

"Ginny? What the hell happened after I was sent flying?"

"She ran out of patience and joined the fray despite being told not to. Where upon she essentially butchered the Stray Devil. The problem is that she's still… how do I put this…" Exclaimed Luna, only to come to a loss of words.

"It's only the pile of quidditch equipment and merchandise that is keeping her from going anywhere and cause a bloody massacre, literally most likely." Hermione cut in rather bluntly.

"Right. Anything else I should know?"

"She's basically naked underneath all this junk, and once she transform back to normal, she'll definitely be naked." Quipped Luna shamelessly, which for some reason caused the crazy knight underneath the pile to stop moving.

"Di-di-di-did you just say that I'm naked right now!?" Shouted Ginny loud enough to hear her despite the fact that she was underneath the pile, sounding much more embarrassed than the bloodlusting maniac she was just a few seconds ago. Making the rest of the Peerage guess that she was blushing, and possibly having discovered a reliable solution for snapping her out her Berserker-state.

"Not that I see the apparent problem with it other than maybe the chill of the evening, but yeah. That's what they said." Exclaimed Lilith, either completely missing the embarrassment in Ginny's tone, or simply ignoring it since she didn't really care about things like nudity and modesty.

"Your mom was a Devil of the Bael-clan, whose female members are infamous for not caring about things like nudity and modesty. A trait that is obviously hereditary, if you and Rias are anything to go on. So please do everyone a favor and shut up." Deadpanned Hermione at her king.

"Buzzkill." Muttered Lilith to herself while pouting, causing her queen and bishop to laugh at her teasingly.

After about an hour of not only digging Ginny out of the pile of quidditch equipment and merchandise and getting the Sword-Devil of the Peerage into some clothes, (namely a more than a few sizes too large shirt advertising one of the quidditch-teams. The Peerage literally just tossed the largest shirt they could find in the pile at Ginny and told her to put it on) the British Peerage returned to the Weasleys. The king of the Peerage was also fast enough, much to the relief of everyone nearby, to cast a silencing spell on the matriarch, Molly Weasley, before she got the opportunity to assault their ears. Lilith definitely didn't miss that the twins, who she viewed as a pair of older brother-figures, mouthing her a _thank you_ when she muted their mother. If Lilith would have to accept anyone as a possible mother-figure, that would most likely be her aunt, Venelana Gremory, who actually agreed to Lilith's legal guardian and signed the necessary paperwork, and not the Weasley matriarch.

"Mrs. Weasley, please. Just do everyone a favor and let 'em go to sleep. Don't make me mute you again, you Maou-damn harpy!" Exclaimed Lilith in a rather grumpy tone, marching off into a section of the magical tent labeled **Girls**. The Weasleys were rendered too stunned to react that Lilith just called the matriarch of the family a harpy, nor that she actually said Maou instead of God. The Devils on the other hand just shrugged and decided to follow the Devil/Reaper-hybrid's example and hit the hay.

By the time the Sword-Devil of the British Peerage entered the section of the magical tent where the girls would sleep, everyone was already in their respective sleepwear… except for Lilith, Luna and Rias, who wasn't wearing anything, at all. Ginny blushed at the sight of the three naked girls, and said blush deepened when she realized that Lilith and Luna were naked in the same bed. The minor spike of envy, which was quickly followed by the minor desire to stab something, the Sword-Devil felt was quickly pushed down in favor of getting ready to sleep and getting into her sleepwear. Once she was changed and reentered the _bedroom_, the other girls didn't seem to be planning on going to sleep just yet and stay up and chat instead.

"…and then he put rollerblades on the damn thing!" Exclaimed Lilith, earning a collection of laughs from the other girls, probably talking about something that happened at some point during the school year.

"As amusing as it would be to have witnessed that in person, am pretty sure at least someone ended up reliving some sort of traumatic experience because of that stunt." Exclaimed Rias as she calmed down from what Lilith just said, her breast bouncing as she did so.

"Oh… I assure you, someone did." Stated Lilith solemnly. "It wasn't me."

"Lilith…"

"I swear, it wasn't me!"

"Lilith. You snuck into my bed and pretty much cried yourself to sleep against my shoulder that night." Deadpanned Hermione, who was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of panties (though whether or not she was wearing anything under the shirt was uncertain), from her bed.

"I expected that Maou-damn Boggart to turn into a dementor! Not a bloody clown!" Exclaimed Lilith defensively, quite loudly.

"What!? You can face off against dementors, the practical embodiment of fear, with no issues, but you're absolutely terrified… by clowns?" Exclaimed Akeno, who was wearing a yukata, in disbelief, while simultaneously finding the thought a little ridiculous.

"I don't care what other people say! Clowns are evil! Evil!"

"We get it! You're afraid of clowns. No need to shout." Deadpanned Koneko, who (like Hermione) was wearing a t-shirt and panties for sleepwear, from her sleeping spot.

"I'm sorry if this sounds weird and/or rude, but care to share why you're afraid of clowns? Whatever those are." Exclaimed the Sword-Devil of the British Peerage, who was wearing an actual pajamas with the Hogwarts crest patterned all over it, making her presence in the _bedroom _known.

"There demons that has escaped the deepest darkest pits of hell! And people claim that they're funny! Bunch of weirdos!"

"WHAT!?"

"Relax. She's exaggerating… mostly." Exclaimed Akeno, surprising the entire room, except for Rias.

"There have been a few Stray Devils in the past that mutated into forms with a rather disturbing resemblance to demonic clowns." Stated Rias.

"Was one of those strays called Pennywise?"

"Actually yes. Why?"

"I knew he was real! Hermione! Money… tomorrow."

"What has a dead Stray Devil to do with your fear of clowns?"

"Ever heard of IT?"

"What?"

"IT."

"Seriously, what?"

"IT. As in the Maou-forsaken horror movie that I accidentally walked in on as a kid and because of the villain, Pennywise the Clown, was scared for life and terrified by clowns ever since!" Shouted Lilith out. Taking a few deep breaths afterwards. Something that prompted the naked dirty-blonde-and-pale-bluenet that was sharing a bed with the Devil/Reaper-hybrid to give said Devil/Reaper-hybrid a hug from behind, pressing her relatively large breast against her king's back.

"I think it's best that we drop this conversation and go to sleep." Stated Luna calmly.

"Agreed!" Was the exclamation of agreement from pretty much everyone of the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Despite the fact that Hogwarts' wards couldn't stop the British Peerage from simply teleporting onto the school grounds via a _demonic _transportation circle, they opted to take the Hogwarts Express and arrive by train, like the other students. And since it was something of an unwritten rule amongst Peerages to stick together, the Devils gathered themselves inside a compartment as soon as possible, though that didn't mean that they arrived at the same time. In fact, the little harem (consisting of Hermione Granger, Lilith Potter and Luna Lovegood) got there first and proceeded to have a session of preparation and studying. The goal was to prepare their establishment of their own _diabolical _territory, namely Hogwarts and its surrounding area. They did of course place down a barrier that evoked a compulsion that made people want to avoid their compartment, unless it was a member of the Peerage, in other words, Ginny Weasley, who boarded the train together with her family, and took her leave as soon as she could to find her _peers_.

By the time the Sword-Devil arrived, the three _senior _Devils were busy discussing what their excuse for repeatedly gathering and being seen together (outside of the little harem being in a three way relationship with each other) should be.

"I'm telling ya, establishing a club with very specific requirements and/or interests still seems like the best option to do if you ask me. The Myths and Legends Club." Exclaimed Lilith cheerfully. "Or MaLC for short."

"Sounds good to me. The two of you are known to be either muggleborn or at least raised by 'em. As for me… well I'm me." Quipped Luna with a shrug at the end.

"And the sort of sad part is that most people will just shrug off whatever you're up to as you simply being you Luna." Stated Hermione in a tone that almost sounded like she was disappointed with the fact that she couldn't really counter said fact.

"What are you three talking about?" Asked Ginny, making her presence known as she entered the compartment.

"Well. That would be…" Hermione starts explaining what the three Devils were talking about, until she got unceremoniously interrupted by a certain annoyance.

"Me of course." And said annoyance was none other than Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin whose ego is only comparable to the (most likely unrightfully earned) amount of money his family has in their pockets. His presence caused all four of the girls to groan in annoyance.

"Nobody was talking about you Malfoy." Deadpanned Lilith bluntly, before sharing a few glances with her girls, holding a silent conversation. Finally, all three of them nodded in unison. "Besides, I already have a pair of girlfriends. Am I right ladies!?" That prompted Lilith's girls to temporarily abandon all manner of subtlety and show that they were Lilith's girls. Namely Luna lying down and using Lilith's lap as a pillow, proceeding to take a nap, while Hermione engaged Lilith in a deep kiss, closing their eyes in the enjoyment.

By the time the two Devils disengaged the kiss, Ginny was already sitting on a seat on the opposite side of the compartment, blushing. Malfoy and his goons had already left. And Luna was still asleep with her head on Lilith's lap, snoring adorably on occasion.

"Lilith…"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Please remove your hands from my ass and chest."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to remove something else instead? You don't hear me complain about the fact that you already have your hands under my shirt." At that, Hermione followed her arms and saw that her hands were indeed under Lilith's shirt, specifically with one of her hands on Lilith's larger breast and the other touching her king's lower back, which appropriately (or maybe inappropriately) caused the Devil/Hellcat-hybrid to blush and the Devil/Reaper-hybrid to chuckle pervertedly.

"Perverts. All three of you." Deadpanned Ginny with a blush on her face.

"Urgh… everyone's a pervert. It's just a matter of how much you let it show." Quipped Luna tiredly before going back to sleep. Silencing the entire compartment with her comment.

"Do I wanna know why she's this tired?" Asked Ginny, ignoring what Luna just said.

"These two recently discovered that both of them are ticklish and proceeded to have a tickling match that ended up turning into a make out session before undressing and crashing out of exhaustion." Deadpanned Hermione, who had removed her hands from underneath her king's shirt by now and put one of them on her king's hip instead, while using the other to rest her shin in hand. She then absentmindedly noticed some sort of weight being added to her shoulder and sends a quick glance in that direction. What she found was her king resting her head on her shoulder, having taken Luna's example in taking a nap. "Meh. Might as well join 'em. There's plenty of time until the train arrives at Hogwarts. We can continue with our… club meeting later. Wake me up when we're there." And with that, the Devil/Hellcat-hybrid joined her king and fellow _feline _in their _catnap_. Neither one of the _cats _either didn't notice, or simply didn't care when their king put her hands on her girls respective hips possessively.

Lilith might a Devil/Reaper-hybrid, but she's as greedy as a Dragon. And that's Dragon with the capital D, as in sentient beings, not dragons, huge draconian beasts with a level of intelligence comparable to a wild animal. And she could be just as dangerous as one when her _property _was threatened, taken or threatened of being taken. Which made her want to _mark_ her girls as hers, figuratively speaking at least. Namely by making rings with her crest, The Mark of The Deathly Hallows, for her girls and herself.

Hermione was the one of Lilith's girls who understood the Devil/Reaper-hybrid the best, having been her friend before becoming one of her girlfriends the longest. In public, Lilith hides her true self behind the persona of a proud and serious girl who can get very dangerous if angered, a persona that also functions as a form of coping mechanism whenever Lilith's uncomfortable. In private, amongst family or amongst those Lilith feel comfortable around however, the metaphorical mask comes off, revealing the Devil/Reaper-hybrid's true colors. A sensitive young girl who's been starving for affection, never really gotten to truly be a child and might have an issue of being a bit too submissive. Which has made people who knew that side of Lilith, mainly Hermione and Luna, to compare her to a kicked puppy. Something that Hermione became very familiar with after her and Lilith's confession about their preference whenever their former friend Ron Weasley insulted Lilith when he thought she couldn't hear him, causing her to sneak into Hermione's bed and cry herself to sleep in her true friend's embrace at night.

During the remainder of the train ride nothing really happened. That is if Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor, somehow ending up in the Peerage compartment despite the compulsory barrier doesn't count. Than again, the barrier was intended for people and not animals, so it wasn't really surprising that it was useless as an animal repellent.

Speaking of animals, Hermione and Luna has transformed their pets into their familiars. Hermione's half-kneazle, Crookshanks, and Luna's strange cat-like creature, Jacqueline (also known as just Jack). Which, as a result, gave the two cat-like creatures a human-like form each.

Crookshanks' human-like form resembled a young boy at the age of either nine or ten with a rather tanned complexion, rather long and thick hair and single fang constantly sticking out of his mouth. He still retained some of his cat-like features in his human-like form, namely his cat ears and claws. He mostly wore rather loose and baggy clothes.

Jacqueline, or just Jack, (Luna's cat-like pet of a creature) had a human-like form that could very easily be described as cute. Sporting an appearance of a little girl at the age of five or six. In fact, Jack could easily be mistaken as Luna's little sister in her human-like form, she did after all have a very pale shade of blond hair. What marked Jack that she wasn't human was a pair of very fluffy cat-like ears on the sides of her head (just above her human ears), claws literally made of metal and razor sharp teeth that was (like her claws) made of metal. Whatever Jack was, she was very loyal to her owner and could be very violent when her _master _was upset or she was agitated, earning herself the nickname of **Jack the Ripper** by the other Ravenclaws and the rest of the school, mainly because of Jack's habit of maiming anyone who tried messing with Luna or steal her stuff (apparently the wizarding world also knew of the infamous serial killer that held the original name). Jack's human-like form included a several sizes too large hoodie, the sleeves being long enough to completely cover Jack's hands most of the time, unless she flexed her metallic claws, causing four of them to poke out of the sleeve on each arm. All n all, Jack was the practical definition of dangerously adorable, emphasis on dangerous. Despite her familiar's violent tendencies, Luna loved her familiar, especially since Jack actuality called her mommy now that she could talk, much to the joy of the Devil/Cheshire Cat-hybrid. And her adorableness was only enhanced by her speech pattern, always saying people's name or nickname instead of a pronoun.

Once the train arrived and the second and above years entered the great hall and sat down at their respective house tables, the people that sat next to the members of Lilith's Peerage noticed something on their hands. Rings. Hermione wore a ring with the mark of the Deathly Hallows decorated with rubies and amethysts on her right ring finger. Luna wore a near identical ring on her right ring finger, the only difference between hers and Hermione's ring being that hers was decorated with sapphires and amethysts. Unlike her girls, Lilith wore two rings identical to her girls rings on her right index and ring fingers. The one matching Hermione's on her index finger and the one matching Luna's on her ring finger, officially marking her girls as hers. The Devil/Reaper-hybrid couldn't help but muse to herself:

"_This outta be an… interesting year. Hopefully not in the cursed sense of the word."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"_Murphy… I am gonna find your soul, drag it down to Hades, let him torture you for a few days, then drag whatever's left of it down to the deepest darkest pit in hell, let you experience a few days of immense torment, and finally obliterate whatever's left of it after that personally."_ Thought Lilith darkly as the announcement for the Triwizard-Tournament was made in the great hall of Hogwarts on the evening of the 1st of September, with a frown on her face. As her irritation started to rise, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, which promptly caused her to whip her head towards the person touching her. Which turned out to be one of her girls and fellow Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, her queen, longest genuine friend and (as of late) one of her two girlfriends. The other one being her bishop, Luna Lovegood. The Devil/Hellcat-hybrid's obvious expression of concern for her girlfriend and king caused the Devil/Reaper-hybrid to calm down rather quickly and rest her head on her girlfriend and queen's shoulder. "We'll be sharing tonight, right?"

"Of course and quite frankly, I don't really care at this point whether Luna join us or not. Should that be considered a bad thing?" Asked Hermione as she was genuinely curious about it, while also giving in to her king's request due to the rather pleading tone in Lilith's voice, finding herself unable to deny her girlfriend and king.

"Don't know and don't really care." Exclaimed Lilith happily as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and queen's waist, while still resting her head on her queen's shoulder.

"Of course you don't, you're a Bael." Exclaimed the queen of the British Peerage in a tone somewhere in between amusement and a deadpan, which did pretty much nothing other than making her king giggle, a sound that the Devil/Hellcat-hybrid couldn't help but find both adorable and endearing, a sound she wanted to hear more often.

"If I get dragged into this mess, I'm gonna barf. Okay, maybe not barf, but probably blow something or someone up." Deadpanned Lilith as she returned her attention to Dumbledore who had started explaining the rules of the tournament, causing her queen to laugh a bit at the idea.

"Agreed. No need to add this tournament to our schedule. You know, with the whole Devil-business."

"True enough. Now I just hope that you didn't just provoke Murphy." At that, Hermione just snotted, not really believing in such things, as the students of the other schools that would be participating in the tournament made their respective entrances, causing varying reactions from the two hybrids.

When the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, all of whom were girls, entered the great hall, Lilith couldn't resist staring at the girls. Despite the fact that she knew that her king refused to do anything more than look at the other girls, Hermione took it upon herself to snap her girlfriend and king back to her senses, by ramming her elbow into her king's side (which worked by the way). The students of the Durmstrang Institute, all of whom were male, however didn't cause anything more than making Lilith mutter something among the lines of _Showoffs_, and making Hermione simply nod her head in agreement.

After the ceremony, the British Peerage headed off to their respective dormitories, not that the bishop would remain there for long. Popping up barely a minute after curfew and joining her fellow Devils in her king's bed. The only one wearing anything amongst the Devils being Hermione, who had been starting to wear less and less at night over the course of the summer, only wearing a set of underwear at night at this point, whereas the other two girls weren't wearing anything at all. Fully embracing each other's bodies in the nude.

Throughout the following days, the little harem spent most of their free time preparing the ritual used by Devils to gather naturally occurring magic in order to create and maintain the massive ward that was used to establish a large area as Devil territory, from within the Room of Requirement. After letting ritual gather and build up magic over the course of two weeks, it was time to put all that power to good use and erect the barrier, establishing Hogwarts and its surrounding area as Lilith's territory. The entire population of the area could feel the massive release of magic washing over them as the ward was erected. The wizards and witches merely registering the release of magical energy whereas the more magically attuned people, mostly the (part-)Veela of Beauxbatons, the House elves of Hogwarts and Hogwarts' Professor Flitwick, could feel a semblance of recognition of the nature of the magic. Demonic magic, the magic of the Devils.

While most people couldn't sense the difference in magical nature, those who could could be certain of one thing, the Devil or rather (as was more often than not the case) Devils were in the crowd, hidden in plain sight. And there was very rarely just one of them in the area if they had put in the effort to erect a demonic ward after setting up shop.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

As time passed and September became October, the Devil/Reaper-hybrid known as Lilith Potter found herself feeling somewhere in between nervous and annoyed as the announcement of the champions of the Triwizard-Tournament was made. Nervous because of the chance that she would get dragged into this mess, and annoyed that if she did get dragged into this mess, it would cause severe interference with her and her Peerage's business, and she definitely didn't need nor wanted the stress of having to deal with both the tournament and Devil business.

The champions chosen for the visiting academies, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute, were a (part-)Veela by the name of Fleur Delacour, who for some reason kept sending Lilith and the members of her Peerage looks of suspicion, and a normal wizard by the name of Victor Krum, representing Beauxbatons and Durmstrang respectively. And the French girl quickly became a person of interest to the members of the British Peerage.

There were a few species in the Wizarding World that could sense the difference of magical natures, like whether or not the magic was demonic, tainted, holy, neutral or divine in nature. And the Veela was one of those species. While most of the Wizarding world was either ignorant or oblivious of the much larger Supernatural World (possibly both but mostly the former), most likely due to the fact that their pride prevented most of them to accept just how low in the metaphorical food chain they were in the Supernatural World.

As the announcement of the champions reached Hogwarts, Lilith's anxiety started spiking as the piece of pargament was spat out of the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet had chosen Cedric Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff, as Hogwarts champion. While she was glad that her name wasn't the one that was called out, it didn't do a thing to ease her nerves.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Muttered Lilith, mostly to herself but her girlfriend and queen, Hermione Granger (who was sitting next to her king), still heard her.

"Please, do try to relax a bit Lilith. There's no reason for the ceremony to-" Exclaimed the Devil/Hellcat-hybrid in an attempt to calm her girlfriend and king down, before cutting herself off as the Goblet of Fire's flame turned from blue to a pinkish red for a fourth time, spitting out a fourth name. The exclamation of the Devil/Reaper-hybrid's name earned the queen of the British Peerage a mild glare from her king.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?"

"Sorry, but come on! How the hell was I supposed to know that your name would be spat out of that bloody cup!?"

"… good point." Exclaimed Lilith as she reluctantly left her seat and joined the other champions in Hogwarts' trophy room. The members of the Devil/Reaper-hybrid's Peerage following their king with their eyes for as long as possible. The only one of them who's gaze wasn't fixed on Lilith's ass being the Sword-Devil of the Peerage, Ginny Weasley, who wasn't attracted by girls as far as the rest of the Peerage knew, or at the very least not to their king, unlike the _cats_ of the group.

As the white-haired Devil/Reaper-hybrid entered the trophy room, she walked in on the other three champions having a conversation about something.

"Well, would you look at that? Speak of the Devil and they shall appear." Exclaimed the older girl she recognized as Fleur Delacour, a (part-)Veela. Based on the (part-)Veela's comment, the conversation must have been about either the shenanigans of previous years… or about Lilith herself. Which made the white haired girl raise an eyebrow in response to the rather odd greeting.

"Do the adults need us for something?" Asked Viktor Krum as he turned his gaze towards the pale purple eyed girl who just entered the room.

"Hi Lilith!" Exclaimed Cedric Diggory, adding his piece to the greeting, rather cheerfully in spite of his expression of suspicion.

"Hello to you two." Replied the Devil/Reaper-hybrid with a rather fond smile on her face. She could honestly say that she liked Cedric, in a way somewhat akin to an older brother or something close enough as the Hufflepuff had comforted her on the few occasions he had found her crying, usually after a worse than normal encounter with Malfoy and his goons. "And no, I'm not here to relay anything. I'm the reluctant candidate as the fourth champion in this tournament. Maou, why can't I have ONE YEAR withOUT being dragged into some kind of shenanigan?" At that complaint, Cedric winced in sympathy. While he wasn't personally involved in the various shenanigans of the previous years, he at least knew what she was talking about and understood where most of her annoyance came from. The other two champions were just confused about what the youngest person in the room was talking about.

It was at this point that the headmasters and the headmistress showed up, apparently having an argument about what Lilith suspected was her reluctant involvement in the tournament. Seeing as she was basically being ignored by the adults, Lilith snuck off amongst the many trophy cases, where she sat down and pulled out a sketchbook and pencil from… somewhere, and started (or rather continued) working on designing the costume she was planning on wearing when she was gonna deal with her business as a Devil. The idea of wearing costumes while dealing with Devil-business was originally Luna's idea, and Lilith liked the idea and managed to convince the rest of her Peerage to do the same, though she did also suspect that her girls also wanted to use the costumes as an excuse to wear skintight outfits and as a result get to stare at each other's bodies without the robes that was the school uniform obscuring anything… and possibly have a few rounds of the sideway tango… starting in the costumes. Another excuse (that actually had some merits) was that the masks, that were part of the costumes, would be enchanted to conceal their identities and make it impossible for people to reveal them as their costumed personas if someone somehow managed to make the connection between their costumed personas and their real identities.

Most members of the Peerage decided to have their costumes referencing their supernatural heritage, except for inny, who wanted her costume to essentially be a demonic version of a comic book character's costume, specifically the anti-heroine from D.C-comics, Katana, therefore being less original with her costume when compared with the rest of the Peerage. Luna's planned costume could probably be best described as a fusion between the Cheshire Cat and a female version of the Mad Hatter from the classic fairy tale Alice in Wonderland, complete with a long coat and a top hat along with a mask referencing the character Queen of Hearts. Lilith chose to mostly emphasize her Reaper-heritage in her costume, which was planned to be a skintight bodysuit with markings stylized like ribs and a pair of skeletal hands cupping her chest. Completing the look of a demonic reaper was a very dark blue hooded cloak and a white kabuki-mask depicting a Shinigami, a Japanese spirit of death. Like her king, the queen of the British Peerage planned on wearing a skintight bodysuit and a modified kabuki-mask depicting a cat. The main modifications being that a pair of different colored lenses would be integrated into the mask's eyes and that it would be painted in the same colors as the Two-Tailed Beast from the manga Naruto, as opposed to the typical white with red lines and details.

During the summer, the two _felines _of the British Peerage learned that the two of them possessed the power to transform into a completely feline form. This transformation was a natural ability that all members of the Nekomata-race and its subspecies possessed, and it wasn't the same as the Animagus-transformation. Various sources of research from the Devils' side explained that the Animagus-transformation basically allowed a magic-user change into their magic and soul's truest form. And the Animagus-transformation was something that any magic-user, regardless of species, could use. Unlike the wizards and witches of the Wizarding World, who used a very complexly brewed potion to gain insight on their Animagus-form, the Devils had a ritual that, while complex (but in a different way) like the Animagus-potion, achieved the same results after only a few days of preparation (mostly drawing the ritual-circle, inscribing the necessary runes and charging the ritual), whereas the potion required at least a month to brew. While most Devils however choose not to use the ritual, mostly due to pride, Lilith wasn't like most Devils and therefore didn't have any issues with using the ritual.

It was an interesting experience to say the least. While she only gained some insight on what her _truest _form was, she was definitely sure about one thing. Whatever her Animagus-form was, it would be massive and capable of moving through both water and the sky. And something told her that it was often a representation of one of the seven deadly sins.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Having the familiars of the British Peerage hand out the flyers to the people living in the territory turned out to be quite an effective method to get the flyers handed out. For starters, all three of the familiars looked like children in their respective human forms. It did probably also help that two of them, Hedwig and Jacqueline, were girls.

Despite the fact that the first batch of flyers had been handed out, not a single one of them had been used, meaning that no one in the British Peerage has gotten themselves a contract and therefore no work as Devils. The costumes on the other hand had arrived via the mail along with the enchanted masks. The mark of Gremory marking the packages making it rather obvious to the Devils on why their costumes weren't stopped or intercepted during the delivery, each package sporting a runic array with a compulsion to simply deliver the packages to their respective receivers without checking it's contents. While it could be considered playing dirty, the members of the British Peerage couldn't help but feel impressed by the feat of demonic magic. The Devils were a bit crept out about the fact that the costumes were absolutely perfect fits, especially since three of the four costumes were, if not completely, but mostly skintight. But they brushed it off as, as the Knight of the Peerage, Ginny Weasley put it, in her words: "Demonic magic is bullshit!". Then again, so was wizarding magic, but demonic magic did at least follow some semblance of logic.

Lilith had been receiving mental notifications roughly twice a day since the erection of the ward that established Hogwarts and its surrounding area as her demonic territory, none of them of the pleasant kind, which gave her headaches of varying degrees rather randomly. As the king of her Peerage and the owner of the territory on top of being the reluctant fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament, she really didn't want or need this amount of stress. Fortunately, her girls were more than happy to help her relieve the stress through various means, namely by engaging in the safe version of the dance known as the sideway tango, in other words: lesbian sex. Either that or using the Room of Requirement to give Lilith something to vent her frustration upon… using Malthael. And that meant that the Room of Requirement was used to produce a series of humanoid dolls that Lilith could slice apart with her triple-bladed scythe. Fortunately for the Peerage (and Lilith's mental health), they didn't have to resort to the Room of Requirement too much.

The first job that the Peerage got as Devils was something that they weren't expecting. And whoever was performing the summoning was apparently desperate (or possibly frustrated) enough that it would require all four of them. After using the Room of Requirement as a changing room to change into their costumes (during which the little harem spent the entire time sending each other not-so-subtle glances as they got changed (much to the annoyance of the Sword-Devil of the Peerage)), they traveled to their summoner through the demonic transportation circle.

Not even ten seconds later, the Peerage rose from the summoning circle, all of them in costume, accidentally startling their client in the process. The client was an adult wizard, who, judging by the badge on his clothes, appeared to be working with magical law enforcement. Why someone who was essentially a magical cop was summoning Devils was something that the Peerage didn't really understand, but since it wasn't any of their business and as a result, they didn't really care.

The rather disturbing smile Ginny gained combined with the stench of rather fresh blood made it quite obvious why the client had summoned the Peerage. A murder. And considering that the Peerage was in fact summoned probably meant that whoever (or, more likely, whatever) the killer was, wasn't part of the Wizarding World, but the Supernatural World. The biggest clue that suggested that was the strange magical energy that lingered at the crime scene. That and the literally bloody footprints on the floor that were way too small to belong to a wizard (or witch) capable of casting a spell lethal enough to cause enough damage to kill an adult. Their size suggested that the killer was assumingly a child, something that was disturbing in more ways than one.

Analyzing the victim's wounds via a spell designed specifically for on-the-spot forensic analysis revealed that the cause of death was a surprisingly cleanly slit throat and that the killer had proceeded to thoroughly and surprisingly carefully cut the oddemen open and remove a few organs. The disturbing similarities between this murder and the ones linked to the infamous serial killer, Jack the Ripper, back in Victorian London did not go unnoticed. The Peerage really hoped that it was nothing more than a coincidence, but knowing Lilith's kind of luck they might as well expect to running into the original Jack the Ripper, regardless of how ridiculously unlikely that seemed to be possible, let alone actually happen!

Returning to Hogwarts after a fruitless night, the Peerage pretty much immediately hit the hay, with the little harem sharing a bed together again. But not before deciding that they would return to the village of Hogsmeade, where the murder had taken place in an alley, every night and search every single knock and cranny until they found the killer, though what they would actually do when they finally found them was probably something that the Peerage would have to make up on the spot when the time did come. With the first task of the Triwizard Tournament coming up at the end of the month, it meant that the Peerage only had two weeks worth of nights to find the killer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Fortunately for both the Peerage and the people living in the demonic territory, they found the killer on the seventh night of searching. But what they found in a dark alley was not what they were expecting, at all.

Instead of finding an adult psychopath, they found a small girl that wasn't just unhealthy skinny, but looked like she was about eight years old, maybe older but looking younger than she was due to how skinny she was. And the rags she was wearing certainly didn't help the matter. She had a very pale complexion and snow white hair, but that wasn't what stood out about her the most. No. What stood out about her the most was the four blood red tentacle-like appendages protruding from her lower back, each of them being roughly two meters in length and each of them tipped with a crimson barbed tip similar to the head of a spear. The second thing that the Peerage took note of was the girl's eyes, pitch black sclera with crimson irises. The fact that the girl was currently eating what appeared to be a human liver did not however escape notice despite her shocking and rather haunting appearance.

Despite the quite disturbing and intimidating image of the scene, the girl's expression and posture told a very different story. She was not only scared, but also very lonely and (obviously) very hungry. Lilith, being somewhat reluctantly familiar with this kind of behavior, made a gesture that told the other members of her Peerage to stay put, before she slowly started to approach the frightened girl as calmly and carefully as possible. Once she was about two and a half meters away from the girl, close enough to talk to the girl but still out of the barbed tentacles range, she knead down and started speaking with the girl.

"Hello little one." Greeted Lilith in a tone as calming as she could, which didn't actually do much to calm the girl down, probably because of her mask and rather intimidating visage.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl carefully, her voice sounding not only absolutely terrified but also submissive, swallowing the last bit of the liver she had been eating as finished her sentence.

"Me? Well, my name is Lilith Potter and I'm the owner of this territory. May I have the pleasure to know your name?" As Lilith said that she sat down cross legged and removed her mask and hood, revealing her face to the young girl.

"I'm not sure if I have one, but the scary man tend to call me Jack." Replied the girl, now known as Jack, timidly.

"Nice to meet you Jack. I just wish that it could have been under better circumstances. Now… if you don't mind me asking, but what are you exactly?"

"I'm not sure what I am, but the scary man says that I'm a ghoul. Or at least part-ghoul." The reveal of Jack's species was something that made the entire Peerage eyes widen in shock, not that Jack seemed to notice. Apparently perfect night vision isn't an ability ghouls possesses, or at least not a natural one.

"Hmm. Can you clarify something for me Jack?"

"Sure."

"I've read a bit about ghouls and their behavior. Tell me, is the only thing you can eat that doesn't taste disgusting human flesh?"

"No. I can eat pretty much anything, but human tastes the best." Clarified Jack, who had apparently calmed down enough to not only retract her tentacles into her lower back but also start approaching Lilith, albeit in a very timid and rather animalistic way, as she was walking on all fours, kind of like a monkey (in terms of how she moved).

"Right. I've noticed you mentioned this scary man a few times. Is he your dad, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't know. Can't remember if I even had a dad, or a mom for that matter." At this point Jack was practically sitting on Lilith's lap, subconsciously snuggling up to the older girl, who proceeded to wrap her cloak around the little ghoul like a blanket. "Hmm. You're warm."

Lilith had to suppress the urge to squeal with delight as the little ghoul fell asleep in her arms, wrapped in the Devil/Reaper-hybrid's cloak like a baby in a blanket. For a few minutes, nobody did anything, except for Lilith, who came to a decision.

"Hey Jack." Exclaimed the king of the British Peerage gently, waking the little ghoul sleeping in her arms up.

"Yeah?" Replied the ghoul groggily.

"Would you like to be a part of my household, my Peerage, my little family?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Jack excitedly without the slightest hint of hesitation, earning an amused chuckle for Lilith.

"Are you sure? You'll be trading your humanity and become part-Devil if you agree."

"I don't care! I don't want to go back! I want to stay with you!" Exclaimed Jack with tears and resolve in her eyes, which was now a yellowish green with a normal colored sclera, hugging the older girl tightly.

"Very well then. Jack. Lie down on the ground and let us proceed."

When the Peerage finally returned to Hogwarts, which was roughly around midnight, it was with a new member of their Peerage and family. Jack the Devil/Ghoul-hybrid, Lilith's first Pawn who consumed a total of four pieces. Lilith, Hermione and Luna found themselves having a fourth member in Lilith's bed that night. Jack.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

After using a spell designed specifically to scan and "print" physical information on Jack, the other members of the British Peerage learned that the Devil/Ghoul-hybrid had several bruises throughout her body, most of which were centered around her stomach and back where her tentacles came out, in addition to suffering a severe case of malnutrition. Something that not only made them very angry but also set up something resembling a diet plan for Jack in order to make the Pawn recover from said malnutrition. This would normally be very difficult to do since normally the only thing a Ghoul could eat was human flesh, but fortunately for everyone involved, Jack was only part-Ghoul. Enough to have all the strengths and none of the weaknesses of being a Ghoul, namely not being limited to only being able to eat human flesh but other, more normal, food as well.

According to various sources, Ghouls were one of the toughest species in the entire Supernatural World. Extremely high Magic Resistance, incredible strength and nearly instant recovery. They were also known for having the strongest digestive system and strongest jaws in the entire Supernatural World, being capable of biting through and digesting bones with no problems whatsoever. Some had even been documented of being able to not only bite through but also be nearly unaffected by eating metal. Another thing that all Ghouls possessed was an (or in some cases, a set of) additional retractable limb(s), which in Jack's case was a set of four tentacles-like appendages originating from her lower back, each one being roughly two meters in length with a barbed tip similar to the head of a spear.

Anyway, the so called diet plan that the Peerage had set up for Jack wasn't really a plan at all, but rather just letting her eat as much as she wanted, only stopping her when she appeared to risk choking on her food. What surprised them was that she had very good table manners despite practically going into what was essentially a feeding frenzy every time she was at the table. She was much more gluttonously than Ron Weasley, but still had better manners than him. And since being a Devil actually made indulging in the seven deadly sins a good thing, no one in the Peerage bothered to try and stop the gluttonous Pawn.

When the first task of the Triwizard Tournament finally arrived, most members of the British Peerage could be found amongst the audience, waiting for the task to start. Jack was the easiest one to find out of the four Devils in the audience with the other three sitting rather close by the Devil/Ghoul-hybrid. The reason Jack was easily found was because of the rather comically large pile of food, snacks and other various kinds of treats the gluttonous Pawn had brought with her. And said pile was slow but surely shrinking. The fact that pretty much everyone except the other Devils were slowly but surely moving away from Jack out of either disgust or worry was something that Jack was happily oblivious of while the others were merely intentionally ignorant of it.

Over at the tent where the champions were being held, Lilith had just had her wand "weighed", or in other words inspected. Out of the four people participating, her wand was certainly the most unique one, and surprisingly the oldest one as well. Lilith's wand was a total of thirteen inches in length. Its handle was shaped like the king piece in chess with the rest of the wand having a smooth wavy shape, like a snake or a flame. Despite the fact that it was made of olive wood found in Ancient Greece, it was almost pitch black in color even though it was actually a very dark shade of brown. But the unique thing about the wand was its core, a feather from the wings of an angel (and Lilith privately believed that the feather came from her ancestor, Azrael).

By the time it was Lilith's turn, it wasn't the boom of a cannon that signaled it. But an extremely loud and surprisingly well-timed burp that somehow caused a minor earthquake, probably Jack, who the Peerage rather quickly discovered had a minor issue with controlling her bodily sounds, pretty much everything except sneezing for some reason was always very loud and a burp didn't really mean anything whereas a belch meant that she was satisfied. And since it was just a very loud burp, it meant that she was still hungry and therefore still eating. The Devil/Reaper-hybrid couldn't help but simply release a chuckle of amusement as she left the tent and entered the arena.

Back amongst the seats, the Peerage watched in anticipation for their king's turn. All of them had taken something from Jack's pile of food and were chewing on something. The _cats _were sharing a large bucket of popcorn (which was actually just one out of the five Jack had brought with her, three of which she had already devoured), while the Sword-Devil was chewing on a chocolate bar. At the moment Jack was currently busy devouring a bucket of chicken legs, including the bones. It was when Jack had just taken a bite straight through (including the bone) the last chicken leg that Lilith entered the arena. And then Jack found herself getting a stomach ache, clearly having a bit too much to eat, which considering that she's part-Ghoul actually meant that she had eaten way too much food. After cleaning her hands and lips, she was out like a light the very second her head met Hermione's lap, sleeping hard enough to be completely oblivious to the action taking place in the arena. When the Pawn finally woke up due to being gently shaken by Hermione, the action was already over. Apparently Lilith had given the audience quite a show, if the sheer amount of cheering was anything to go on. Despite the show, Lilith was still placed fourth in the tournament, but she didn't really seem to be bothered by it.

With the first task of the Triwizard Tournament complete, only two tasks remained. Something that the king of the British Peerage did and simultaneously didn't look forward to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

The weeks following the first task of the Triwizard Tournament was rather busy and interesting for the members of the British Peerage, in more ways than one. Not only was figuring out what to do with the golden egg Lilith stole from a dragon during the first task was practically a task by itself, they also had to deal with a Stray Devil that had somehow managed to infiltrate Lilith's territory the same night as the day of the first task, who they let Jack eat once they killed it not only to make the clean up a little easier but also to actually serve as the Pawn's dinner (who had been a bit upset that she didn't get finish her previous meal back in the castle). But the most interesting thing that happened (sort of in the cursed sense of the word), was the announcement of the Yule Ball. Which quickly became something that the members of the little harem looked forward to.

For Lilith, it was the thought of not only seeing her girls in dresses, dancing with them, _closely_, and maybe having some intimate fun afterwards. A thought that made her chuckle pervertedly and make her nose bleed, much to everyone except her fellow Devils discomfort. After the first dancing lesson, during which she was paired up with Ron Weasley (much to her annoyance and disgust), who's toes she accidentally (read: intentionally) kept stepping on, she asked Professor Mcgonagall (the teacher who lead the lesson) if she was allowed to invite her cousin and said cousins group (Rias and her Peerage), to which the reply was positive. And as a result, the Devil/Reaper-hybrid sent her cousin the invitation.

Roughly two weeks or so after Lilith sent Rias the invitations, the reply of acceptance came in via owl post. Informing the local Peerage and the Hogwarts staff that six people would come to attend the ball as guests. The fact that there would be six instead of four probably meant that the mostly Japanese Peerage had acquired two new members in the time since the Quidditch World Cup.

About a month or so later, the ball came and the local Devils were already in the ballroom enjoying themselves. The members of the little harem were currently taking periodic turns at dancing with each other, all while being dressed in both very beautiful and most likely expensive dresses. Jack was happily enjoying the snacks at the snacks table. And Ginny was bored out of her damn mind, but she did find some kind of entertainment in the form of watching people stepping on their dance partner's toes, not that it really did anything about her boredom.

But what really made people turn their attention elsewhere and as result step on their respective partners toes was when a particular group of six arrived, and only two of them were male. Rias Gremory, Lilith Potter's cousin, and her Peerage. The Devil/Reaper-hybrid proceeded to go and welcome her cousin to Hogwarts. The male one of the new members of the mostly Japanese Peerage immediately noticed the white haired girl walking up to Rias and his eyes immediately went to said white haired girl's rather large chest.

"Rias. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Exclaimed the king of the British Peerage.

"Indeed Lilith. It has been a while indeed." Replied the King of the mostly Japanese Peerage.

"I can see that you have gotten yourself two new members of your group. Care to introduce them cousin?"

"Sure. The girl is Asia Argento, my Bishop, and the boy is Issei Hyoudou, my sole Pawn. I can see that you have gotten a new member as well. Care to do the same?" After Rias introduced her new pieces, she made a gesture towards the snacks table as she said the last part.

"Of course. That's my adorable little Ghoul of a Pawn. Her name's Jack."

"Oh? And when you say ghoul, do you mean-"

"That it's her former species? Yes. Just enough to have all benefits and none of the drawbacks." As Lilith said that, unnoticed by everyone, Jack perked up upon hearing her name and as a result made her way towards the Kings, while carrying a comically massive mug of soda (which absolutely nobody had any idea where it even came from, nor how someone even managed to smuggle it into the castle (let alone the ballroom)). "Though she does have an almost ridiculous appetite, happily eating as much as she can, because she can."

"Seriously? Is it then safe to assume that her main sin for power is gluttony?"

"Yup." Exclaimed Lilith as she and Rias noticed that Jack had walked up to older Devils, popping on the p.

"Did someone say my name?" Asked the Pawn of the British Peerage rather adorably with a tilt of her head, while taking a sip of the soda. The fact that she was wearing what could easily be described as a gothic version of the dress Alice wore in Alice in Wonderland only amplified the effect.

"Cute." Exclaimed Issei suddenly, causing his fellow Pawn to turn her head towards him and suspiciously take a sniff of the air before starting to growl at him with clear irritation and disgust? The fact that her eyes activated, turning her sclera from its normal white into pitch black and her iris from its normal yellowish green into crimson, the color of blood.

"Normally I'd say something like, back off or I'll eat you, but I don't want any indigestion." Growled Jack at her fellow Pawn, causing the other Pawn to back off out fear for his life.

Ignoring their respective Pawns antics, the two Kings were enjoying themselves sharing what kind of events and other shenanigans they had gotten themselves into since the last time they saw each other.

"… okay now that's dedication, especially considering that he's a bloody pervert!" Exclaimed Lilith in response to Rias telling her how Issei crashed an engagement party and saved her from a marriage contract.

"That may be true, but he's my pervert."

"Whatever. By the way, wanna stick around for the second task? Apparently I'm supposed to return something precious from the bottom of the lake and I for one intend to use my newly acquired animagus form during the task."

"Oh? Care to share what you transform into?"

"Of course not, that'd ruin the surprise. You'll have to stick around to see it, or wait until I transform at another time."

"I guess that settles it then, me and my Peerage will be sticking around for awhile Lilith."

"Glad to have ya Rias."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

The day of the second task had arrived, and the local Devils hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before it. Since the most regular companion in Lilith's bed, Luna Lovegood, hadn't joined the Devil/Reaper- and Devil/Hellcat-hybrids that night. The only other member who joined in was the Pawn of the Peerage, Jack, who Lilith was working on officially adopting into her household. The Cheshire Cat/Devil-hybrid's absence caused a huge amount of distress for Lilith and the rest of her Peerage.

The fact that she was instructed to head down to the lake pretty much immediately after breakfast filled her with dread, as she realized that the golden egg's song hadn't meant that she would have to retrieve **something** from the bottom of the lake, but **someone**. Which understandably made her feel very stressed out. Fortunately, Lilith could still feel her connection to Luna via their respective Rude Awakening Pieces, which relieved some of the stress she felt once she reached the platform she was supposed to be on before the second task started.

Once she was on the platform she could easily feel all eyes that were on her, most of which were staring at her with lust, envy or both. And she understood why. She was after all wearing a red and gold colored swimsuit that was hugging her figure quite tightly, which to her annoyance made her very buxom figure for her age more noticeable and her rather large boobs bounce whenever she moved.

With the boom of a cannon, she dived into the water and got a rather deep dive before running out of momentum. Which was when she proceeded to perform a variation of a partial transformation into her animagus-form. Instead of transforming in a way that brought forth specific limbs or traits of her animagus-form, like a partial transformation normally implies, she transformed a certain amount of her entire physiology.

Her _entire_ body became covered in sea blue scales. Her teeth became fangs. Her ears became fins. A crest of pointy horns was formed on the back of her head. Her hands and feet gained webbings between her fingers and toes respectively. The sail-like fin, fin-like wings and fin-tipped serpentine tail that appeared from her upper back, lower back and tailbone tore her swimsuit to shreds. Gills were formed on the sides of her neck, making her able to breathe under the water. And finally, she gained a pair of transparent membranes over her eyes, which were still pale purple but had gained slitted pupils, allowing her to see perfectly despite being underwater. Upon feeling the water throughout her entire changed body, including her chest and below the nonexistent belt, Lilith worriedly touched herself, before releasing a sigh of relief that she was somehow able to perceive as an audible one. Her privates were covered by her scales and not visible. And with that done, she started swimming, trying to find her Cheshire Cat, an experience she likened to flying with her diabolical wings in the air.

She swam past two of the other champions, more specifically Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour, on her way towards the spot where the hostages were being held, surprising the two of them. Cedric didn't do anything other than waving hello at her, recognizing her despite her transformed visage, but Fleur apparently got a jumpscare, as the (part-)Veela sent a poorly aimed stunner in Lilith's general direction, which thankfully missed (especially since Lilith wasn't in the mood for testing whether or not her scales were Magic Resistant) when the (part-)Veela noticed the transformed Devil/Reaper-hybrid. The (part-)Veela made an apologetic gesture after realizing her mistake. Unlike Lilith, who gained gills thanks to her transformation and could therefore breathe underwater, the other two champions hadn't drowned thanks to the use of the appropriately named Bubble-Head Charm. Creating an air pocket inside of an aforementioned bubble. Despite knowing that she could somehow perceive sound underwater, as if she was above the water's surface, Lilith highly doubted that she could actually speak under the water. So instead of trying and most likely just waste precious time, she just shrugged and continued searching for her hostage.

After a few minutes of surprisingly undisturbed swimming and searching, the transformed Devil/Reaper-hybrid eventually found the spot where the hostages were being kept. Finding Luna was easy for Lilith for two reasons. One, she could still feel her connection to her Bishop via their respective Rude Awakening Pieces. And two… Luna was the only hostage who wasn't wearing anything more than her underwear, which consisted of a dark blue bra and dark blue panties, a sight that made Lilith gain a fanged and slightly perverted grin as she swam up to her Bishop.

As the transformed Devil/Reaper-hybrid worked on freeing her Bishop using Wizarding Magic, mostly because it was the style of magic she was most familiar with and the least suspicious, the other three champions showed up to rescue their respective hostages. The sight of Krum having the head of a shark instead of his actual head made Lilith raise a scaly eyebrow (not that she actually had any actual eyebrows in her transformed state, but some paler scales where the eyebrows would normally be) in slight curiosity before shrugging and returning her attention to Luna.

However she didn't get to finish freeing her Bishop as a sudden _sound _of _something _massive approaching was _heard_. Though considering that the other champions hadn't noticed the _sound _made the transformed Devil/Reaper-hybrid start to believe that the _sound _wasn't an actual sound, but something that she perceived as sound underwater thanks to her Animagus-form. Her worry turned into panic and anger when she saw and felt what was approaching. And what she saw approaching was something that had a strong **resemblance **to an aquatic dragon, but was clearly a Stray Devil, thanks to the demonic presence it was releasing uncontrollably. The Stray Devil had probably been following the Bulgarians all the way from Bulgaria, due to the fact that it was staring either gluttonously or lustily at the shark-headed wizard, who was oblivious to the threat and busy trying to rescue his hostage, a female student at Hogwarts that Lilith didn't know, probably his dance-partner form the Yule Ball last night. Knowing that a fight was more than likely inevitable, the Devil/Reaper-hybrid started swimming towards the Stray Devil, completing her transformation into her animagus-form.


End file.
